


Thighs and Thievery

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Violet discovers what it’s like to sleep next to Amelia.





	Thighs and Thievery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evewithanapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/gifts).



Violet tugged the covers into place over her chin. “Good night,” she murmured to Amelia, closing her eyes.

“Good night,” Amelia whispered back in a sleepy tone, grabbing Violet’s arm and draping it over her waist.

Violet pressed her hot lips to Amelia’s cool shoulder blade and settled down, slowing her breathing. Amelia fell asleep first, evident in the little snuffling sounds she made as she breathed. Violet had to try not to laugh; her new lover was adorable.

Satisfied that Amelia was warm enough now to sleep without a human blanket pressed against her back, Violet retracted her arm and gave it a stretch. While romantic, embracing someone when you were both lying down was less comfortable than you’d think, if you were the one doing the embracing. Violet gave Amelia one last happy gaze before rolling onto her other side and settling into a more comfortable position. She matched her breathing with Amelia’s and was drifting off to sleep before too long.

She woke up in the middle of the night, shivering. Frowning, she reached behind her for the quilt, but couldn’t find it, no matter how much she twisted her body. With a sigh, she turned onto her other side and saw that the whole quilt was now wrapped around Amelia.

 _You’d better bloody learn to share_ , thought Violet as she scooted closer to Amelia and got under the covers again. She breathed in her lover’s scent. It relaxed her enough to go back to sleep. Knowing she was keeping Amelia warm by huddling up to her, thighs pressed against the backs of Amelia’s, helped ease Violet’s mind, and she soon returned to the world of dreams.

Her dreams that night were strange and confusing, but there was always a gentle presence at her side, assuring her. This presence changed shapes – sometimes it was her mother’s unseen spirit, and sometimes it took the form of Amelia, with her modest dress and shy smile. No matter whose form the presence took, Violet felt loved.

In the morning, she woke to find Amelia’s blue eyes watching her. She also found that she had shifted away from Amelia during the night and the covers had once again migrated to Amelia’s side of the bed, definitely with a little help.

“If I’m going to sleep with you ever again,” said Violet, “we need to talk about the quilt-stealing thing.”

It was a pressing issue, after all. Perhaps this week, if they had time, they could make a blanket together to keep them both happy.


End file.
